


La última farsa

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Lemon, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Peter lo había olvidado. Deadpool entonces perdió un par de neuronas, medio corazón y su brújula.





	1. USB Formateada

∞ Título: " La última farsa"

∞ Autor:YUKI-NII.

∞ Género: Hurt/Confort

∞Rating K

∞ N/A Ni Spiderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL. Esta historia participa en el reto "Love songs sucks" La Torre Stark"

∞ Resumen: Peter lo había olvidado. Deadpool entonces perdió un par de neuronas, medio corazón y su brújula.

∞ Advertencia: Spoiler de X-MEN días del futuro pasado, CACW, Deadpool. Crossover, donde se abre una línea del tiempo nueva a partir de la intervención del Pasada hecha por Wolverine.

…

…

…

Tearing me apart with words you wanna say  
Suddenly tomorrow's moment washed away  
Cuz I don't have a reason and you don't have the time  
But we both keep on waiting for something we won't find

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

USB formateada.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Charles lo había dicho, una ruptura de espacio, un agujero de gusano que había rasgado la realidad en ejes distintos, solo había que adaptare a ella y nunca hablar de los recuerdos de vidas que ahora eran divisiones de mundos alternos a los cuales ya no se pertenecía.

Wade sonrió, hoyuelos ocultos por las cicatrices de las mejillas y dientes simétricos obtenidos de la última misión para Stark Corporation.

—Déjame ver si entendí cerebrito mutante, me estás diciendo, con palabras de científico loco que después de mi misión en Long Island regreso para encontrarme en una seudo relación con una chica que nunca he visto y que además, mi novio –esposa si nos ponemos con tecnicismos- ya no es la araña y que si intento acercarme a él sería algo así como ¿un pedófilo en potencia?

—Hey vamos Deadpool lo haces sonar como si no fuese mejor tener a una chica, que un insecto.

Y había sido rápido, un movimiento de muñeca que apenas si Erik había podido parar. La Katana se detuvo en el aire a solo milímetros de la garganta de Alex, quien trago en seco sintiendo la punta presionando peligrosamente contra su manzana de Adam.

—Wilson, te recomendaría que no mataras a ninguno de mis estudiantes, o los hirieras con gravedad, no todos tienen el factor curativo como Logan y tú.

—Oh, mi error — Se disculpó Wade, caminando resueltamente por su arma que seguir suspendida en el aire —. No volverá ocurrir. ¿Cierto chico con láser en el pecho? — Deadpool se inclinó hacia un costado, su boca a la altura del oído de Alex, el rubio solo pudo asentir con la cabeza —Bien, el único que puede llamar insecto a Peter soy yo. Ahora — y se giró de nuevo, ignorando como es que la guardia de Erik Lehnsherr había subido, dando un paso más cerca de Charles que solo masajeaba sus sienes con fastidio — Querido profesor, dígame en donde puedo encontrar a mi Baby boy.

—No puedo hacer tal cosa. Tony Stark lo ha tomado como su protegido, eso conlleva a que toda información personal y referente a Peter Parker ha sido encriptada o se requiere cierto nivel de confianza para poder acceder a ella.

—Contacta directamente con Stark, de aquí no obtendrás nada más —. Erik se había cruzado de brazos mientras que Deadpool deslizaba su katana tras su espalda y se ponía de nuevo la máscara.

—Denle un mensaje a garritas de acero. Díganle que se mantenga escondido y lejos de mi sino quiere ser solo átomos flotando en el espacio —Deadpool canturreo, balanceando su peso sobre ambos pies se giró.

Alex se apartó de la puerta, sintiéndose aun tembloroso y con su intento de protección encendido. Deadpool le dio un golpecito en la espalda y desapareció, dejando gritos de chicas en el pasillo y el rugido de Beast resonando en el pie de las escaleras.

—Alex, comunica el mensaje a Rose, ella será la mejor para enfrentar a Logan cuando quiera ir tras Wade.

—Sí, profesor.

De nuevo el sonido de las bisagras rechinando, un pequeño silencio y Erik se recargo en el escritorio, Charles giro su silla hacia la ventana, mirando el humo gris que había quedado tras la llegada de Deadpool a la mansión.

—Si Wade tuvo que trabajar para Stark tras el fracaso de los acuerdos de Sokovia, entonces se dio cuenta de la falla —. Teorizo Erik, mirando más arriba del humo, la columna perdiendo consistencia al querer tocar las nubes, Charles asintió vagamente, relamiéndose los labios

—Peter tiene solo 14, Wade está por encima de los 30, es un delito federal. Tenemos que contactar a Virginia Potts o alguien cercano a Stark para advertirle. Peter no es el mismo chico que Deadpool conoció —. Charles dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, con los recuerdos de su yo joven discutiendo con Erick en un avión, justo antes de que todo se reacomodara, que tomara forma y se dividiera —. Se lo que siente, Wade está asustado de esta realidad, para él seguir siendo Deadpool por razones distintas y estar en una relación con una chica de la que no sabe nada debe ser abrumador, su mente funciona de maneras tan distintas en niveles completamente inalcanzables, no sé cuál será su siguiente movimiento, pero aun así, era salvarnos, a nosotros, a ellos, al mundo entero de un colapso global, así que aunque me cueste admitirlo, este tipo de consecuencias creo que son un daño mínimo comparado a lo que Logan vio en esa realidad.

Erick lo observo, los labios en una línea, la mirada azul hundida, nublada de ese algo que estaba ahí desde el incidente de la isla en Cuba. Charles estaba navegando con sus fantasmas del pasado, tratado de conversarse que perder las cosas importantes a veces es mejor que simplemente no luchar para que estas permanezcan, en otro plano, en otro momento y muy lejos de él.

Erick guardo un silencio respetuoso, tanto para Charles como para el demente de Wade y su de pronto sentido de la orientación perdido.

…

…

…

Peter jugo un poco más con las teclas del nuevo gadget que Tony le había dado antes de Partir a Long Island "Serás grande chico, así que intenta no perderte en el camino" Stark había agregado algo más sobre dormir temprano, la leche tibia y lo sexys que eran algunas tías que definitivamente decidió olvidar.

Miro de reojo a la ventana, las últimas dos semanas había tenido la sensación de ojos sobre él, traspasándole la espalda, quemándole con la retina. Peter nunca había encontrado a su vigilante y lo había empujado a un rincón de su mente, junto a las burlas de Flash Thompson y los malos chistes a los villanos de baja categoría.

El sonido de las cortinas contra la madera le va arrullando, acompañado de los gráficos de criminalísticas de la ciudad y las últimas noticias del avistamiento del Capitán en el sur de África. Peter no puede evitar el vuelco en el estómago y el –oh mierda- que se le va de la lengua al recodar como es que el escudo del héroe le vibro en las manos y pudo tener una batalla de ligas mayores contra el soldado del invierno y Falcón.

—Estuve tan cerca de ganar —. Peter se abraza a sí mismo, disminuyendo el escalofrío de sus memorias y escondiendo contra la almohada la enorme sonrisa de una adrenalina ya diluida.

—Spidey Boy ególatra desde pequeño, ¿podrías repetirlo una vez más? Mi celular no alcanzo a grabarlo, quiero pruebas para mi Baby boy.

Peter se queda quieto, Deadpool está sentado en el marco de su ventana, mueve los pies como si fuese un columpio y el celular baila entre los dedos de ambas manos. Hay pánico mezclado con fanatismo recorriéndole los intestinos. Ese anti héroe de ahí, es uno de los más violentos, a pesar de su uso de expandes y su gusto por Hello Kitty.

— ¿No vas a decirlo una vez más? Vamos Spidey un favor para tu chico del alma —. Wade da un saltito entrando a la habitación. Hay una computadora portátil y un corcho lleno de post it, fotografías y mapas de la ciudad, ropa tirada por el suelo y zapatos perdidos bajo la cama. Hay mucha nostalgia reviviéndole en la piel, huele un poco a hogar perdido y acostumbre olvidada aunque ese no sea su Peter.

Peter deja la almohada, pegándose a la pared. Wade no se lo toma personal, sabe que su presencia puede ser intimidante, su contextura y su traje están hechos para ellos, su fama solo lo refuerza.

—Deadpool

Es solo un susurro, de garganta seca y cerebro desconcertado por parte de un Peter que se encoge y trata de recordar si es que el departamento esta solo o la tía May sigue ahí, mira el reloj, 5:54 p.m., ella sigue en el trabajo. Sin embargo su voz le inyecta un rayo a la mente de Wilson, un poquito de esperanza que una segunda voz en su cabeza, porque hay tres en total incluyendo a su conciencia, se burla de él. Ese renacuajo en medio de la pubertad no es el amor de sus vidas.

—Vengo en son de paz Spidey —. Dice Deadpool al ver la intención del chico, apuntándole con un sable laser de Star Wars que hasta a punto de apagarse a falta de baterías.

— ¿Spidey? Yo no sé quién rayos es Spidey — Tartamudea Peter, ojos viajando a la puerta del armario entre abierta, respiración haciéndose más rápida. Wade camina hasta él presiona su costado contra el sable, sus manos siguen arriba, palmas abiertas y cadencia de caderas.

—Vamos Pete, dame algo de crédito, he estado tras de ti por un tiempo, y eres más lento que tu antecesor en eso de esconder tu identidad secreta. Además ¿Qué rayos le paso a la tía May? Esa chica MILF debería estar trabajando en PornTube…

Peter parpadea, porque Deadpool está cerca y continúa hablando, pero él ha dejado de escuchar, porque su sentido arácnido parece una sirena de alerta a punto de estallarle en la cabeza y no puede controlarlo. Aprieta los ojos y da un paso hacia atrás. Manos envolviéndose en su cintura y aliento sobre sus labios le detienen.

—Hey Baby boy, te tengo.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es una serie de flash uno tras otro. Peter se revuelve, y se aleja. Presiona un botón en su habitación, la voz de Friday se escucha entonces, haciendo una llamada directa a la extensión de seguridad de industrias Stark, y revistiendo las paredes de metal, convirtiendo el cuarto adolescente en una habitación del pánico.

—Oh joder, mierda, mierda, mierda.

Peter mira a Deadpool correr hacia la ventana por la que se escabullo, arrojando sus katanas como si fuesen un freno para la compuerta metálica que baja para encerrarle.

—No me esperaba menos para nuestro segundo primer encuentro Peter.

Peter lo sabe, aunque no pueda verlo y el protocolo de seguridad administrado por Friday ahogue la voz de Deadpool, él está sonriendo, parece divertido, casi orgulloso. Las rodillas de Peter tiemblan y cae al suelo. Eso ha sido extraño, no, más que eso. Se sintió como un Deja vú ajeno.

…

…

…

Es como una notificación, la que se despliega en una de las pantallas de la mansión de María Stark, Tony es un burrito envuelto de mantas con dibujos infantiles y olor a alcohol. Saca una mano primero, para ponerla como una barrera entre sus irritados ojos y la luz azul que ilumina la sala, todo está envuelto en oscuridad, las sabanas y persianas protectoras no han sido retiradas, hay una capa de polvo que se ha colado hasta su nariz roja.

Tony trata de sentarse en el sofá, mareo y nauseas incluidas, sobre la mesita del frente esta su billetera, un celular de modelo antiguo, llaves y un folder con el último informe enviado por correo por Pepper sobre una misión que él autorizo con su firma pero de la cual desconoce el contenido.

Respira profundo, tratando de recordar si es que junto con la electricidad mando a instalar el flujo de agua. Tiene la boca seca y todo se mueve como si fuesen olas. Ahora si va a vomitar.

Lleva ambas manos al cuello y respira profundo otra vez.

—Friday, cariño. Dime ¿Por qué hay una molesta luz tratando de interrumpir mi depresión?

—El protocolo de seguridad del departamento Parker se activado Señor Stark. Se ha detectado al intruso como el mercenario Deadpool.

—¡Deadpool! —. Tony de pronto siente como si le hubiesen dado un golpe certero en el córtex del cerebro. Se pone de pie abandonando las mantas y despliega la pantalla, sus dedos teclean un par de códigos y entonces el video de la cámara del cuarto de Peter comienza a correr, le fastidia la falta de sonido, pero puede ver la extraña interacción entre ambos ocupantes de la habitación —. Adelanta hasta los últimos segundos.

—Entendido señor.

—Reporte — Murmura apenas, cuando ve como Deadpool desaparece por la ventana y Peter cae de rodillas con ambas manos en el pecho, parece respirar erráticamente.

—El joven Parker ha activado la seguridad, Deadpool no ha provocado daño ni ha mostrado una actitud hostil, el departamento y el joven Parker están en óptimas condiciones, se ha mandado al robot número dos de la legión de hierro como vigilante a resguardar la zona.

—Bien, trata de localiza a Deadpool.

—Eso es imposible, señor, le recuerdo que usted se ha retirado oficialmente como Iron Man y ha desactivado todas las cámaras interconectadas que tiene en el país.

—No debiste permitirme eso Friday, ¿qué clase de AI eres?

—Una hecha especialmente por usted señor.

—No deberías de culpar a tus propias creaciones Tony.

Rhody enciende las luces, Tony sisea, como un animal atrapado en un rincón. Presiona sus ojos contra las palmas de las manos y emite un quejido que se enmudece ante la risita del piloto. Al parecer su escapada secreta de Malibu a Long Island ha sido un completo fracaso si su amigo pudo seguirle con tanta facilidad.

—Esto es un puto desastre Tony, ni siquiera has limpiado el lugar y he traído un invitado.

Tony se gira entonces, observando cuidadosamente la presencia tras Rhody y su nuevo aparato de espina dorsal al cual se ha adaptado más rápido de lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. El castaño camina, tambaleándose, un poco por el alcohol, otro poco por la falta de alimentos y cafeína en su sistema. Tony piensa seriamente sobre tener ese vaso de agua que estuvo deseando desde que despertó, sin embargo su necesidad se reconduce hacia el sonido de una maquina deslizándose por la alfombra.

—Señor Stark, un gusto conocerle al fin.

Y Tony se siente de pronto 30 años más joven, con muchas ideas revolucionándole en la cabeza y sin más adicción más que al tabaco. Charles Xavier está ahí, frente a él, y aunque Tony podría brincar de pura excitación de tener a un mutante telepático, y no cualquiera sino el fundador de los X-Men, y una de las mentes más brillantes de los últimos tiempos, tiene ese cosquilleo, el del mal presentimiento aplastándole un poco el magullado corazón.

—Profesor —. Saluda, espantando sus instintos, y caminando con la mano en alto hasta Charles que le sonríe apenas, forzado y ansioso —. Debo suponer que esto no es una visita de cortesía para hacer realidad uno de mis grandes sueños, aunque claro, Reed Richars se morirá de celos cuando se lo cuente.

—Me temo que es como usted lo dice señor Stark, no es por cortesía, aunque me siento muy halagado por sus palabras. Estoy aquí para impedir que la realidad se alterada de nueva cuenta, mas concretamente para pedir su ayuda y detener a Deadpool. No debemos permitir que se acerque a Peter Parker.

—Bueno profesor, no es mi intención destruirle su misión o algo así, pero creo que llega —, Tony se inclina para mirar la hora en la que el protocolo se activó —, una hora tarde. Deadpool ha estado en el departamento de los Parker.

El semblante de Charles se ensombrece, Tony intenta no asustarse.

—Señor Stark, le pido que tome asiento, lo que voy a explicarle quizás altere los sucesos y el universo me lo cobre personalmente pero asumiré la responsabilidad, así que le sugiero que vaya por ese vaso de agua que ha estado deseando y reactive las cámaras de vigilancia que tiene por el país, nuestra misión definirá el destino de muchos.

Tony le observa, mal presentimiento explotándole la cara, y ojos cayendo sobre el viejo teléfono, porque quiere pedir ayuda, porque sabe que esto será grande, pero mucho peor que ellos, quiere mirar los ojos de Steve y asegurarse que sea lo que sea que estén a punto de evitar para el mundo, lo lograran. Tan patético.

…

…

…

The light on the horizon is brighter yesterday  
Shadow floating over, sky's begin to fade  
You said it was forever but then it slipped away  
Standing at the end of the final masquerade

Linkin Park-Final masquerade


	2. Fallo de disco duro

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

∞ **Aclaraciones:** _ **-SDFA-**_ Primera voz interna de Deadpool-DemonPool.

 _-SDFA-_ Segunda voz interna de Deadpool.

…

…

…

**Could it be all that you left here?** **  
** **It's in the world so won't save me** **  
** **Like a monster in my head, a ghost in my bed** **  
** **Just a glance and then you're on my skin**

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Falla de disco duro.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El sonido de los alta voces del gimnasio retumbaron en sus oídos, en un remix de Calvin Harris y Rihanna que había estado de moda a últimas fechas, Peter mastica casi con pereza su emparedado de crema de maní, apretando entre sus piernas el frasquito rosa de leche de fresa que Mary Jane le ha dado a modo de compensación por tener que esperarle para el proyecto de química, porque las pruebas de porristas les choca en el horario de estudio libre y educación física para el malestar de ambos.

Así que ella ha llevado uno de las tantas cosas que sabe es la favorita de Peter, la edición especial de leche de fresa en frasquito de vidrio del súper mercado asiático, un secreto que él había compartido con ella cuando la ventana que les comunicaba como vecinos se convirtió en su propio mundo escondido en donde podían ser ellos mismo. Ella sabe y tiene muchas más cosas, cosas que tía May no podría entender, cosas por las que Peter seria el blanco de burlas en la escuela y que ella resguarda celosamente.

Mary Jane enfoca sus ojos ante el sonido de aplausos y el grito de la capitana resuenan aun por encima de la música, Peter apretujado entre capas de ropas y gafas de pasta gruesa apenas sonríe al ver el cabello pelirrojo flotar tras una vuelta de carro, tenis chirriando contra la madera pulida y las notas alargadas de Rihanna que indican que ella solo te mira a ti. Los dedos de Peter tamborilean en su rodilla, sus ojos siguiendo la coreografía, da un largo sorbo a su frasquito de leche y susurra la canción cuando de las 23 aspirante solo quedan 4 siguiendo los pasos que se les marcan. Las otras se pegan a los muros, han sido eliminadas por errores que Peter no entiende pero de los que no se preocupa por que MJ, continua ahí, moviendo la cadera en círculos y saltando sobre su propio eje, sus mejillas rojas y el sudor corriéndole por la espalda.

Ella ha ensayado tanto, le obligado a sostenerla durante los mortales hacia atrás, a estirarle las piernas en los Split y cantar junto a ella los gritos de guerra del equipo, así que es correcto que él esté ahí, sentado en la gradas, moviendo los hombros ante cada paso que quedo incrustado en la memoria de su cuerpo, mientras pide interiormente que MJ sea una de las dos nuevas elegidas para el equipo de ese año.

La capitana elevaba ambos brazos antes de que la música termine para dar una indicación. Ella lo hace tan rápido que MJ, es la única en seguirla, 2 invertidos, un mortal, caer con los pies juntos y gritar ¡VAMOS EQUIPO! Peter abandona su emparedado y leche con el cuerpo tembloroso y el corazón casi igual de agitado que el de la pelirroja, sintiendo la expectativa fluyéndole por cada vello de la piel.

La capitana sonríe sutilmente, señala a una rubia de coletas, indicándole que se pare junto a MJ.

—Al parecer ya tenemos a las novatas del año eh.

Ambas chicas se giran para verse entre sí, y es MJ quien grita muy fuerte primero y abraza a la rubia, dando saltitos por el lugar, el gimnasio entonces comienza vaciarse, el equipo corre hacia el centro de la pista y las rodea, uniéndose a los chillidos y saltos. Peter se deja caer sentado respirando profundamente de alivio y felicidad. Ella lo ha logrado.

—MJ, lo consiguió por lo que veo —. Harry lo dice desde su derecha. Inclinándose para robar su leche de fresa y sacudiendo sus castaños cabellos.

Se ha colado desde los vestuarios de chicos, donde seguro tomo una ducha, tiene el cabello húmedo y se ha saltado estudio libre igual que él. Harry, piensa Peter, lo ha hecho de nuevo, tiene la mejilla inflamada y los ojos miel apagados, por eso no replica sobre el robo de su bebida sino que estira su mano para ofrecer un mordisco del emparedado.

—Dime por favor que lo has hecho tú y que tía May se limitó a guardártelo en la bolsa de almuerzo —. Harry entrecierra los ojos, evaluando la comida, Peter ríe, encogiéndose sobre su lugar antes de halar al castaño del brazo para estampar el emparedado en su boca, Harry hace un sonido de alarma que se ahoga en el pan. Se revuelve para soltarse y acepta su destino masticando, omitiendo la rudeza con que ha recibido algo que aún no sabe si es venenoso y si le explotara en el estómago.

—No importa quién lo hizo, solo es pan y mantequilla de maní —. Peter le sonríe, cuando Harry deja de hacer una mueca de sufrimiento y saborea la mantequilla complacida. Peter lo siente, como se deja caer pegado a él, buscando acomodar su cabeza de rebeldes mechones sobre el hombro y murmurando muy bajito algo sobre la falta de mermelada de moras en el pan —. No más mermelada para ti y tu poca resistencia al azúcar.

— ¿Qué eres, mi madre? —. Preguntan Harry, sarcasmo desbordándosele de los labios. Peter le da un golpecito en la mejilla herida con la yema de los dedos —.Eso duele Parker —. Harry se revuelve, tomando distancia de Peter y su mueca de "sé que los has hecho de nuevo" patentada.

—Oh, te duele. ¿Podrías decirme que te paso? —. Hay una sonrisa de hoyuelos en las mejillas que Harry quisiera borrar, si no pensara que se ve linda en esa cara de niño que Peter aún no termina de dejar, tienen solo 14 pero sus rostros y voces son tan diferentes que Harry teme cuando el cambio le llegue a su amigo.

—No sé para qué preguntas cuando los rumores ya debieron haber llegado hasta aquí —. Señala hacia la pista, hay una mirada afilada que le ha estado enfocando intermitente desde que entro. La capitana del equipo se gira de nuevo dando instrucciones.

—Oh por…—. Murmura Peter estrangulado cuando nota ese reconocimiento entre ambos, sus ojos caían sobre Harry antes de pegarse en la frente con la palma abierta de su mano —. No, no lo has hecho Harry, no te has metido con la nueva capitana de MJ, y las has dejado después de acostarte con ella.

—Puedo decirte que no lo he hecho si me das el resto del emparedado —. Negocia Harry, sintiéndose de pronto más ligero y con menos dolor que la bofetada le tatuó, porque Peter es una mezcla entre el asombro, la indignación, y el enojo que se ha puesto a tartamudear igual a cuando tenían 10 y ambos se metían en problemas, los suficientes para ser castigados por semanas, cuando Peter era capturado, perdía el don del habla y era todo temblores y ojos de cachorro a punto de morir, a Harry eso siempre le ha parecido memorable y espera que jamás se vaya, es parte de la personalidad de Peter que le sigue conectado a una buena época, sin desastres sentimentales ni pensamientos más profundos a elegir el canal de televisión entre MTV y VH1.

— ¿Qué? —. Jadea cuando Harry ya le ha quitado el almuerzo y saludo descarado a MJ, así que le enfoca respirando profundo y haciendo más grave su voz de lo que en realidad es —. Vas morir —, profetiza calmadamente, Harry siente el emparedado resbalarle entre los dedos, frunce el ceño —, lenta y horriblemente, tus alaridos se escucharan por todo el vecindario y yo no te ayudare, uh claro que no, yo quiero seguir teniendo mi cuerpo intacto de la furia de Mary Jane. Estas solo en esto.

—No puedes dejarme solo en esto, vamos, yo ni siquiera sabía que terminaríamos justamente hoy que son las pruebas de MJ —. Harry susurra –grita- tomando la muñeca de Peter que ha girado su cabeza hacia el lado contrario —. Oh, por favor Peter.

—Solo, he dicho.

Harry sabe que es enserio cuando Peter toma su frasco de leche de fresa de vuelta y baja por las gradas, dos mochilas colgando de sus hombros y con los oídos cubiertos con sus manos, ignorándole cuando le llama. Harry no puede perseguirlo cuando se refugia en la pista, cerca de MJ y la capitana. Cubre su rostro con ambas manos, porque si tan solo Peter supiera porque ha terminado con la capitana del equipo haría más que huir unos metros de él.

…

…

…

Deadpool es oficialmente un residente de Queens al cuarto día de localizar el edificio de departamento de los Parker y aprenderse de memoria los horarios de la tía MILF de Peter, la segunda voz, la que siempre secunda las malas ideas y patrocina los planes de viseras y sangre ha declarado a esa realidad con una de las mejores porque joder hay que estar sin una polla funcional si alguien no quiere hacerle una exploración profunda a la tía entre las piernas.

La tercera voz, esa que suena mucho a una versión afeminada de pepe el grillo, da el tercer chillido de regaño ante los insanos pensamientos de DemonPool, como la ha bautizado tras el dialogo detallado de porno barato que ha estado formando desde que vio la tía, Deadpool que por lo general no se queja de sus pláticas internas entre su personalidad con fantasías que jamás podrá cumplir y su conciencia región 4, no evita golpearse la cabeza contra la pared para que se callen por más de tres segundos, porque se siente lo suficientemente agitado como para ir a rebanar a unos cuantos ladrones y hacerse con la renta de piso del mes, todo porque al parecer no puede existir un jodido multi universo en donde Harry Osborn no sea el jodido mejor amigo millonario de su Baby boy. Baby boy que ahora realmente hace uso total de esa forma cariñosa con la que siempre le ha llamado y que incluso podría tomar la variante de sugar baby con el abismo de edad que ambos tienen.

Sacude la cabeza centrándose para dejar de imaginar el pequeño cuerpo de Peter en una versión remasterizada e ilegal de pretty woman, más joven, sin la prostitución de por medio, pero si el divertido sexo consensual en una habitación de lujo de hotel. Focus. Susurra pepe el grillo cuando DemonPool cambia de objetivo de May a la nueva versión de Peter bebé Parker.

" _Deberíamos arrancarle los brazos"._ DemonPool canturrea optimista a que su sugerencia sea la solución final, como lo es en la mayoría de los asuntos en que Wade siente el aguijonazo de los celos amenazarlo con volverlo aún más loco.

" _ **Y hacer que Peter nos tenga más miedo y nos odie. Si claro, excelente idea, idiota".**_ _Pepe buen samaritano grillo masculla hastiado. No es la primera vez que tienen esa discusión debido a Harry mejoramigotejodesOsborn_ _ **"Lo que deberíamos hacer es, ya saben, acercarnos a Peter sin parecer asesinos a sueldo"**_

" _Claro hay que olvidar que somos un maldito mercenario de mierda que le hace mearse en sus pantalones. Mejor quitemos del camino al hijo de Osborn y de paso secuestrémoslo, digo, llevémonos de manera pacífica a Peter con nosotros"_

—Estoy con el que quiere el secuestro —. Dice Wade en voz alta, alzando su mano derecha como si tuviese a ambas voces frente a él y no solo en su cabeza. Escucha perfectamente el chasquido de lengua de Pepe y el sonido de burla de Demon.

" _ **Por supuesto, no hay mejor forma de que sea de nosotros otra vez que matando a su mejor amigo y secuestrándolo. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"**_

" _Porque soy yo el listo de la familia angelito deforme"._

" _ **Eso ni siquiera es un insulto, pervertido".**_

" _Oh por favor como si no tuvieras grabada en tu memoria todas las veces que hemos tenido sexo con Peter, hipócrita de cuarta"._

Deadpool repite el golpe contra la pared, demasiado mareado para escuchar la pelea. Arrojando sus katanas al suelo y quitándose la máscara, porque si no lo hace entonces sería incapaz de seguir reprimiendo esa necesidad que le hacía cosquillarle los dedos ante todo lo que había visto en el gimnasio de esa escuela durante la tarde. Si Peter hubiese tardado tan solo unos segundos más en alejarse de Harry, todo se hubiese ido literal y figurativamente a la mierda. Porque para Wade no se trataba de una realidad en la que Spiderman tenía una vida distinta a aquel chico universitario que tenía un trabajo mal pagado y que por las noches usaba expandes con el único objetivo de salvar a Nueva York y proteger a sus ciudadanos sin morir en el intento.

Para él, Peter Parker solo se había encogido lo suficiente para empezar a ser un héroe antes que su primera erección llegase y ser ese chico responsable con aires de nerd intelectual que le hacía andar al ritmo que sus caderas marcaran, Wade siempre había aceptado en voz alta que Peter era el único, a aparte de una versión bizarra de Dios, que podía manejarlo a su antojo, una marioneta hechizada bajo los hilos de un captor que desconocía el poder que tenía entre sus delgados dedos.

Wade truena su cuello y camina hacia la cocina, sangre corriendo por su frente ante los golpes contra la pared y nostalgia mal sana anidándole en el pecho, toma una lata de cerveza, el único contenido del pequeño refrigerador que viene incluido en el piso, como una costumbre de burritos a medio comer y el regaño de Peter que lo cambiaba por un leche de chocolate marca Hello Kitty, su favorita. Pero eso no ocurre, él está solo en ese lugar, no hay voz susurrando a su espalda, ni pasos ligeros de universitario mal alimentado, la mesa está limpia de rollos fotográficos, y las alacenas vacías del cereal favorito. A fuera solo se escucha al tráfico de la ciudad y las luces parpadeantes de las farolas públicas. Deadpool se asoma, medio cuerpo inclinado y boca rellena de burbujeante cerveza para mirar a Peter, ese que mide menos de 1.50 y que intercambia tarjetas viejas del capitán América con Nova durante la escuela.

Al niño que tiene más complejos y secretos que su propio Peter, ese que le ha hecho cortar la vigilancia de industrias Stark y ha pagado a los montantes renegados de Magneto, esos que decidieron quedarse a vivir bajo las alcantarillas, demasiados arraigados en las ideas de supremacía como para incorporarse a la alianza entre Erik Lesear y Charles Xavier, todo para retrasar al profesor y Tony en Malibu lo suficiente para tomar lo que le pertenece.

Suelta la lata de cerveza y se pone de nuevo la máscara, cuando Peter esta guardando su traje en su mochila y tomando la bicicleta sobre su hombro para entrar al edificio. Abre la ventana a su máxima capacidad y se desliza, cayendo los 5 pisos que le separan de la fachada.

Peter retrocede, alertado por su sentido arácnido en el momento justo en que alguien se posiciona frente a él.

—Hey Baby boy.

Y la voz de Deadpool le ponga rígido, obligándole a permanecer en el mismo sitio, levanta su rostro notando la sonrisa marcada bajo la máscara y la falta de armas, el mercenario huele a alcohol y se ha inclinado para poner su rostro a solo centímetros de él, Peter traga en seco inconsciente. "Es peligroso", "Evita un enfrentamiento directo". Esas habían sido todas las instrucciones que Tony le dejo con Friday cuando le conto lo sucedió con el anti héroe. Es por eso que Peter suelta la bicicleta y comienza a correr, para alejarse del edifico donde esta tía May y MJ. Porque tiene cosas valiosas que proteger y hay un loco que haría lo que fuera por tenerle a él.

Deadpool se carcajea, sintiendo ese latigazo de excitación en el bajo vientre, esto es un deja vú, una señal divina, es el destino. Este Peter sigue siendo su Peter.

—De esto es de lo que hablo, ¡YAHOOO!

Wade corre, sintiendo cada una de sus células clamarle por tener a su baby boy entre los brazos, porque no existe, mundo ni universo que pueda impedir lo inevitable. Deadpool ama a Spiderman sin importar que este lo sepa o no. Y aquí no habrá ninguna diferencia.

…

…

…

Could it be you will forget me?  
Still got dreams but I'm not there  
You got no monster in your head, no ghost in your bed  
Got some new blood pumping there instead

**Could it be-Elliphant**


	3. Programa Obsoleto

∞ **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞ **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞ **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞ **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Where is home?  
I'm starting to believe that it is gone  
Cause I don't find it  
Though I'm looking  
Keep searching  
Where is home?  
All I want is silence in my soul  
But I don't find it  
Though I'm looking  
Keep searching

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Programa obsoleto.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ha pasado exactamente 11 días, pero vamos no es como si Vanessa estuviese contando el retraso que Wade sinfuturoensuspelotas Wilson tiene desde su última misión para Industrias Stark mientras ella doblaba turno en el bar, era la encargada de torcerle las pollas a los que se querían pasar de listos con las chicas-sus chicas- que se habían encariñado con ella y su historia de amor trágico, y que ahora celebraran a su lado, felices, al parecer más que ella, porque había recuperado a su novio para tener un final feliz.

Vanessa no estaba muy segura sobre eso del final de cuento de hadas pero no había replicado, porque joder, esas chicas habían terminado en un mal lugar y con la edad equivocada, viviendo una vida demasiado cruel, ¿Quién era ella para romperles las pocas esperanzas que tenían anidadas en el pecho de encontrar a sus propios héroes que les sacarían de ahí? Si tan solo todo fuese así de fácil, un guion escrito que condicionaba que el protagonista lograría tener ese pedacito de paraíso por el que tanto había luchado y se merecía.

Suspiro ruidosamente, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y los tacones se le hundían en el pavimento húmedo debido a la lluvia de esa mañana. Metió sus manos en la gabardina y dejo caer sus ojos en la puerta sucia del bar de Weas. Ese jodido cuatro ojos debía saber dónde estaba Deadpool. Siempre lo sabe, es algo así como un vendedor de información escondido en su madriguera y lo más cercano que Wade tiene como amigo.

Empuja la puerta con fuerza, el sonido de las patas de la silla rechina contra el suelo, están amontonadas cerca de la entrada y hay un olor entre desinfectante y botellas añejas de cerveza. Vanessa se pone en alerta, no ha pasado por el secuestro de un mutante alterado por nada, desliza su mano tras su espalda, siente el cañón de la pistola tocarle el principio de las nalgas y el gatillo enterrado en la curvatura de la columna vertebral.

Un sonido tras la barra le obliga a pegarse a la pared, su arma tiene un silenciador, regalo de Wade y su paranoia por dejarle sola en lo que sería no más de 3 días que están por convertirse en una quincena. Le agradece mentalmente, mientras presiona las puntas de sus pies por la orilla, el tintineo de las botellas y un gemido ahogado le hacen preparar su arma. Se desliza con cuidado cuando Weas sale tras la barra cargado de un lote de Bacardi abrazado contra el pecho y los anteojos resbalándole por el puente de la nariz. La presencia ajena le detiene para girar su cabeza hacia la derecha. Hay una chica apuntándole con un arma y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Weas tiene por instinto alzar ambas manos pero su mirada se centra en ella, su cabello cayendo en ondulaciones y ojos miel estilizados con delineador negro, pero es por las piernas, largas y embutidas en medias de redecilla que termina por reconocerla.

— ¿Vanessa? —. Dice en un chillido bajo, apretando más las botellas, y tratando de ahogar el pánico de que la novia de Wade no se decidía en bajar el arma —. Hey chica baja esa cosa, que si me haces un agujero no me recuperare como Wilson.

— ¿Y cuál es exactamente el problema de eso? —Vanessa dice, jugando con el gatillo entre sus dedos puede ver la mueca de Weas entre incredulidad y susto. Chasquea la lengua y la baja —. Listo, nada de agujeros por el momento. Ahora, dime todo lo que sepas sobre Wade y su retraso —. Ella ha guardado el arma de nuevo tras su espalda, acomodándola con el elástico de sus pantys y dando un saltito para que se molde a la curva de su columna.

Weas deja las botellas sobre la barra, y lleva una mano hasta sus cabellos grasientos, no ha tomado un baño en días, demasiado ocupado en el bar y siendo el filtro de los trabajos de Deadpool. Sacude su cabeza y alza el rostro, ojos fijos en los de Vanessa.

—Podría decirse que tú sabes mucho más que yo —. Hay tanta resignación en el tono de su voz que la chica deja caer los hombros por un momento. Weas puede verlo, ese halo que le cubre de preocupación y enojo, el aura que meses atrás parecía ser parte de Vanessa y que Wade se había dedicado a erradicar eficientemente con su regreso.

Ella camina presurosa hacia la barra, y distiende una mano frente a él, sus ojos brillan y la ansiedad le estremece la piel, Weas da un paso atrás en automático porque su ínsito le dice que se mueva y aleje de alguien que pertenecía al gueto de mercenarios de su propio bar, la chica aún es peligrosa, por mucho que Wade le diga gatita y se empeñe en protegerla.

—Dame el contacto de industrias Stark —. Exige, con energía renovada, Weas enarca una ceja y niega.

—No puedes involucrarte con los negocios de Deadpool —. Acusa, porque ella esta rompiendo una regla tacita de tres. Vanessa estrecha su mirada.

—Dame el maldito contacto Weas —. Ella sisea, inclinándose sobre la barra, Weas continua retrocediendo hasta el gabinete donde está el licor caro.

—Aunque no lo parezca le temo más a la retorcida mente de tu novio y a lo que me hará si te doy el contacto. Así que no gracias, no estoy loco —. Weas levanta ambas manos, pidiendo calma y queriendo gritar "soy Suiza, no puedes obligarme a elegir".

—Weas, no me obligues a hacerte cambiar de opinión sobre quien es peor entre yo y Wade —. Hay mucha tranquilidad en la voz de Vanessa, con su mano extendida frente al bartender y una pequeña sonrisa. Weas siente el estómago darle una vuelta entera y su cabeza cayendo hacia enfrente de forma derrotada, ella amplía su sonrisa.

—Diré que me noqueaste para obtenerlas —. Le advierte, mientras se inclina de nuevo tras la barra para abrir una gaveta de metal y sacar un carpeta manchada con queso para nachos y guacamole.

—Bien —. Dice Vanessa, dejándose caer sobre uno de los altos bancos y tomando la carpeta que Weas aún se resiste a dar, termina jalándola hasta que los dedos temblorosos la liberan.

Vanessa pasa hoja tras hoja de indicaciones y reglas, eso era la copia de un contrato de industrias Stark, supervisado por Virginia Potts, que pedía la prueba de su sistema de seguridad. Habían contratado a Deadpool como el sujeto que trataría de colarse y romper los protocolos de la industria, hablaba sobre armas, nano robótica y había una cláusula especial donde no se hacían responsables de su muerte, Vanessa apretó los labios, sintiéndose disgustada con esa tal Virginia y Tony Stark. Todo se había salido de control con la guerra civil, en especial en Nueva York, los trabajos habían disminuido considerablemente para los aspirantes a héroes y los tratados de Sokovia mandados a modificar en el congreso del capitolio los estaban empujando a una situación muy parecida a los campos de concentración que Estados Unidos acondiciono para todos sus residentes con herencia asiática a mitad de la segunda Guerra Mundial.

Vanessa, pasa las 30 páginas, sus ojos viajando por cada una de las líneas. Su sonrisa se amplía en la última, donde estaban detallados todos los puntos de contacto. Weas frunce el ceño, cuando ella le regresa la carpeta y teclea algo en su celular.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunta cauteloso Weas, mientras considera muy seriamente en empezar por si solo la Happy Hour ante el estrés que Vanessa suele implantarle cada vez que le visita.

—Hay alguien en Salem que va ayudarme con esto —. Murmura, la mirada fija en la pantalla, deslizándose del banco y comenzando a ir hacia la salida, no le vuelve a dirigir la mirada a Weas, que ya ha sacado una cerveza nacional del refrigerador.

—Vanessa —. Le llama con la garganta rasposa y la lengua pastosa ante el trago de alcohol, ella se detiene, pero no se gira —. Él va a molestarse.

—No, si lo hago yo primero.

Vanessa, sale, empujando la pesada puerta y llevando su celular hasta su oreja, Weas se queda ahí, con la sensación de poder haber evitado algo grande y los gritos de Wade resonándole de una vez en el fondo de su cabeza por la llamada de ayer. Suiza va a desaparecer.

…

…

…

La tercera explosión le hace maldecir entre dientes, Rhodey se ha salido de la formación que llevan en el Quinjet, y él cual van Vision y el profesor Xavier. Han salido desde Long Island en helicóptero para llegar a Malibu por un transporte más seguro y refuerzos, porque de pronto ellos se han convertido en el deporte favorito de mutantes en los últimos dos días, esos que pertenecían a la facción de Erik y que se niegan a pertenecer a los X-Men, y a la escuela para superdotados, ellos ahora están siendo liderados por Caín Marko.

Tony sabe que el profesor y él son medios hermanos, que tienen historia y que Deadpool les ha financiado para que pudiesen llegar hasta Malibu, según lo que Charles pudo obtener de algunas de las mentes más débiles que conformaban el grupo, obligando de paso a Erik a usar su antigua posición dentro de la facción para replegarles.

Las negociaciones, que no parecen ser la prioridad dentro del grupo, se reflejan cuando reciben la primera horda de granadas cayéndoles desde el cielo. Tony masculla algo sobre replantearle a Darwin la evolución y tener una plática profunda con Dios y su manía de darle alas a los imbéciles.

Cuando hay vientos fuertes y un chico que aparece y desaparece sobre su espalda, Iron Man convoca a la legión de Hierro, esa que el Mandarín no logro destruir por completo y que le recuerda a promesas y amores fallidos. Rhodey, que lo ha entrenado en lenguaje militar se comunica con él para darle las nuevas coordenadas en que la onda expansiva de la explosión le ha arrojado.

Tony recalibra la atracción de magnetismo polarizado que le ha instalado, a los trajes del coronel y suyo, como un dispositivo de último minuto. Si alguien ponía atención a este tipo de detalles podría notar, cuanto es que Rhodey era valioso para alguien que había sido acusado de ególatra y egoísta.

—Hey Rhods, prepárate para sentir un ligero tirón —. Canturrea Tony cuando apunta su mano al molesto chico pájaro que esta sobre su cabeza. Se oye un grito de fondo.

—Nada de matar Tones —. Regaña Rhodey, con voz amable, Tony gruñe y repite con voz aguda sus palabras. El coronel sonríe ante ello. Porque eso suena mucho más a su viejo amigo y menos a todo la mierda hecha por Steve, quien decidiera que era el momento adecuado para comportarse como un adolescente rebelde y llevarlos a todos al carajo.

Tony manda un rayo propulsor con menos intensidad para desviar la caída del mutante con alas, hacia el mar, para imposibilitarle volar pero sin herirlo más de lo adecuado. El estruendoso "splash" le hace volver su atención a las coordenadas de Rhodey y activa el mecanismo de magnetismo para atraerlo hasta él.

— Me siento como una de esas bolas de metal del centro de ciencias —. Rhodey articula, dejando que el mecanismo actué como si fuera una ola del mar que le lleva suavemente. Escucha el sonido de ofensa que Tony hace.

—Claro que no eres una bola de metal del centro de ciencias, ornitorrinco. Eres una pieza valiosa de mi armadura.

Rhodey puede sentirla, incluso si no la ve, la sonrisa de hoyuelos que Tony está haciendo, jugueteando con sobre nombres de la adolescencia mientras aleja villanos de su Quinjet bebé.

—Estamos a 15 minutos de arribar a Nueva York, Tony —. La voz de Vision le llega por los intercomunicadores, él ha estado piloteando, con asombrosas piruetas la nave. Charles que siente que va a vomitar no concuerda sobre lo grandioso de todo el movimiento.

—Bien, ya puedo ver la punta de Empire State —. Dice Rhodey, usando los visores de largo alcance de War Machine.

—Profesor podría decirle a Magneto que estamos a punto de arribar, Friday nos abrirá el hangar de la torre Stark —. Comunica Tony, estirando una de sus manos cuando Rhodey ha llegado a su lado.

Los altavoces del Quinjet suenan mucho más suave de lo que deberían, modificaciones hechas por Tony y ejecutadas por Vision y su facilidad de traspasar la materia. Charles asiente como si pudiera ser visto, y sabiendo que Iron Man a tomadas muchas más medidas en consideración a su habilidad telepática y la sensibilidad de la misma.

—Dice que nos alcanzara en 5 minutos —. Informa el profesor, inclinándose hacia la ventana para ver la orilla de la isla y como es que la estatua de la libertad se ve como un llavero en miniatura. Erik que ha encerrado en un viejo submarino a Caín, le trasmite ese ramalazo de angustia que le ha dejado algo en los gritos que su medio hermano ha dado cuando era hundido en el mar —. "Erik, ¿Qué pasó?"

—"Te lo diré cuando estemos en tierra"

Charles no insiste porque Erik tiene su propia manera de funcionar, y presionarlo no es una de ellas, por eso usa el vínculo que mantiene con él para disipar la angustia y darle calma, Erik no lo agradecerá, Charles no espera que lo haga.

…

…

…

Han llegado a los límites de Queens justo sobre la carretera que lleva hacia la ciudad y donde están los últimos edificios de apartamentos, Peter jamás ha ido tan lejos solo corriendo, antes, cuando los pulmones se le constipaban por una simple clase de gimnasia y los lentes se perdían en la travesía de la pista que el entrenador le obligaba a recorrer, Peter se sentía rígido y temeroso, casi como si fuese a tener un ataque de asma, para gracia de Flash y su grupito de subnormales musculosos y chaquetas de Lacrosse. Pero ahora después de la picadura de la araña todo había evolucionado.

Adiós a la miopía y la poca resistencia física, sus sentidos se habían sensibilizado a tal grado que podía ver el mecanismo de aleteo de las palomas de Central Park y prever el peligro cuando se acercaba a un perímetro no mayor a 10 metros, Tony la había llamado su zona segura, a Peter le había parecido el nombre perfecto. Sin embargo ahora casi podría gruñir cada vez que su sentido arácnido sonaba tal alarma de robo a joyería, retumbándole en los tímpanos e instalándose sobre su cabeza, su velocidad no parecía ser lo suficiente cuando era Deadpool el que se balanceaba sobre los techos de los edificios, siguiendo el rastro de la telaraña que había usado antes para ir de una corniza a otra. Cuando lo noto solo pudo correr, fingiendo ser uno de esos chicos que hacia crossfit para no alertar a los policías de la estación del quinto distrito por el que había pasado.

Derrapo sobre la orilla de la carretera cuando el claxon de un camión pito desesperado, pasando por su lado. Peter apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás sin caer vergonzosamente sobre la terracería que tenía la acotación de la carretera y tomar una distancia prudente con la re aparición de Deadpool que había estado viajando por encima del parabrisas del camión y que le había enfocado con las luces direccionales del mismo.

Peter sentía a su corazón desbocado, retumbándole en el pecho y la presión de los músculos de sus piernas palpitantes, desacostumbradas a la maratónica carrera que habían llevado por más de media hora. Un teatro de piruetas, brincos y zancadas que usualmente no eran requeridas en sus patrullajes por la ciudad. Elevo el rostro, las luces ojos de gatos de la carretera apenas iluminaban lo suficiente sus siluetas, Deadpool se inclinó sobre sí mismo apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas y respirando erráticamente.

—Bien, Bien Baby boy… —. Exhalo complacido, con el mentón en dirección a Peter y sudor humedeciendo su traje de la espalda y pecho, manchas que crecían, extendiéndose de a poco pero constantes —. No es así como estoy acostumbrado a que me hagas hacer ejercicio.

Peter, niega, porque él no es el baby boy de nadie, por mucho que eso no suene desconocido en su cabeza y el miedo que creyó sentir hacia el mercenario ahora solo es ansiedad, el pequeño castaño no puede explicarlo, y tampoco lo quiere, hay cosas dentro de él que funcionan bien de esa manera, fluyendo libres y sin analizar. Es tal vez por eso, piensa Peter, que cuando Deadpool se retira su máscara, él no siente ni la sorpresa o la aversión que seguramente debería ante el rostro marcado de cicatrices, es casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando, no a Deadpool, sino al hombre escondido en el traje.

El mercenario da un paso hacia enfrente, de esa versión de Bambi asustadiza y adorable que le corresponde la mirada, ojos avellana cálidos recibiéndole, Wade entonces lo sabe, como una regla de física que no debería ser rota ni siquiera por Doctor Strange, hay cosas que no pueden ser removidas o cambiadas, Peter eleva una de sus manos, como si quisiera tocarlo, absorto en la sonrisa de medio lado del hombre que le dobla la edad y por el cual siente que las revoluciones de su corazón han llegado a ese nuevo nivel en el que MJ y Liz Allan han estado, no, se dice, entendiéndolo, esto es incluso mayor.

Las facciones de Wade se suavizan, y se inclina para permitirlo, que los dedos de Peter le toquen. Él lo duda por un momento, los ojos de Wade le atrapan de nuevo, casi como si conociera el poder que ejerce su mirada en Parker. Las yemas presionan entonces, en las mejillas.

— ¿Te duele? —. Peter susurra, Wade niega.

Y el tiempo se detiene.

En su mundo, ese que se perdió en un desastre provocado por la vena de héroe barato de Mystic, que pretendía salvar a la raza mutante y en su lugar casi la extinguió, Peter estaba en la universidad, solía tener manchas de tinta de bolígrafo y una cámara colgando constantemente de su cuello. Era sarcástico y se irritaba con facilidad, adoraba la leche chocolatada y odiaba las albóndigas de la tía May, era un fanático consumado de Reed Richars y Tony Stark, pero sobre todas las cosas era lo primero que veía al despertar, este Peter, al contrario, huele a leche de fresa, y suavizante de ropa, tienen las mejillas redondeadas y siempre sonrojadas, sus ojos son grandes y curiosos y suele usar muchas prendas de ropa encima, tiene secretos, los cuales a Wade le derriten de ternura y un rastro de inocencia que en realidad no quisiera terminar de quebrantar, aun si fuera un bebé o un niño de primaria, Wade le perseguiría, le esperaría, lo protegería y seria el eje mismo del universo, de su universo.

— ¿Cómo fue que…

A Spiderman las palabras se le atoran en la lengua cuando el sonido de algo vibrando contra su pierna le hace dar un respingo. Su celular tiene una llamada entrante, Peter, quien en algún punto había terminado acunando el rostro de Wade, es consciente de la noche sobre su cabeza y la luna menguante. Debe ser May, preocupada de que aún no esté en casa, él no suele llegar tarde o retrasarse, él siempre espera a que la tía este dormida para sus rodas por las calles, colándose por la ventana de su habitación sigiloso y con límite de tiempo.

Deadpool frunce el ceño cuando Peter se aleja para sacar su celular y contestar, camina tras de él, pegado a su espalda, el chico entonces comienza a balbucear, porque puede sentir el calor del cuerpo ajeno demasiado cerca y May se oye enojada como el demonio por la hora y porque su benefactor ha llegado a ser una visita de inspección sorpresa. Peter a veces no puede creer lo fácil de engañar que es su tía.

Peter, soy Tony, continua fingiendo que soy May. Friday ha triangulado tu ubicación, he puesto en línea las cámaras de nuevo, así que puedo ver una imagen vía satélite de ti y Deadpool. La legión de Hierro va hacia allá, sé que está casi encima de ti, y sé que no quiere tener una batalla contigo, así que replegaté junto a la legión cuando vayan por ti, es peligroso que estés ahí. Toca tu cabello si has entendido el mensaje

Peter quiere replicar, la garganta se le cierra, porque no hay lógica entre lo que Tony dice y lo que él siente.

Su cuerpo toma la decisión por él, lleva su mano tras de su cuello, sacudiendo el cabello de su nuca y de pronto hay traición derramándose en el interior de su pecho. La llamada termina, y él aleja el celular, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, su peso derrumbándose sobre el tórax de Deadpool, porque quiere decir "lo lamento", porque eso se siente mal, y de alguna manera él no le ha dañado en ninguna de las dos ocasiones en las que se han visto.

Wade se inclina para verle mejor, antes de que el aire caliente a su alrededor se intensifique y note a la copia de flota estelar que Stark ha enviado por él. Empuja a Peter cuando uno de los propulsores le apunta y apenas si le da el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de la marca de tierra quemada y humeante que era el sitio en el que ambos estaban. Demasiado concentrado en no recibir daño directo, porque su humor se ha ido a la mierda y no quiere perder valioso segundos esperando a regenerarse, sin embargo lo que realmente termina perdiendo es a Peter.

Peter que es abrazado por uno de los soldados de la legión de hierro, elevándole en el aire y alejándole de él. La cara compungida del menor le hace fruncir el ceño, porque joder hay que estar ciego para no ver que Peter no quiere irse.

El grito de Deadpool resuena en sus oídos hasta ser silenciado por la distancia, Peter se cubre el rostro, porque no debería sentirse así, no por alguien que no conoce y que es altamente peligroso y buscado. Su estómago da una vuelta y por primera vez piensa, Tony se ha equivocado.

…

…

…

I'll be searching, searching, searching  
And I'm bursting, bursting, bursting  
My mind is rumbling, rumbling, rumbling  
Cause I'll be wondering, wondering, wondering

**Where is home?-Elliphant**


	4. Código Binario

∞  **Título** : " La última farsa"

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort

∞ **Rating** K

∞  **Advertencia:** Peter Parker Gender fluid. Toque de temas sensibles en la relación entre adulto y menor de edad.

…

…

…

Baby, I'm a sociopath,  
Sweet serial killer.  
On the warpath,  
'Cause I love you  
Just a little too much.  
I love you just  
A little too much.

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Código Binario.**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cuando el timbre sonó Beast estaba demasiado ocupado lidiando con Arcángel y sus promesas de tirar desde el cielo al ladrón de pudin que había dejado en el refrigerador, etiquetado con su nombre y en reserva a sus necesidades de azúcar diaria, dicho ladrón había huido minutos atrás refugiando en los jardines del patio posterior, sentadito junto a una Jane que leía un libro de meditación y un Celoso ciclope que quería que saliera de la ecuación que debía ser solo de dos.

—Fue ese demonio azul, ¿cierto? Cuando encuentre a ese bastardo necesitara cirugía de implantación de cola, ¡porque pienso rebanársela de un solo tajo!

Arcángel sacudía sus alas, parecía un pequeño picho alebrestado, hipeando fuerte, y dando vueltas por la cocina. Nadie nunca hubiese imaginado que uno de los 4 guerreros de Apocalipsis terminaría dentro de las filas de los X-Men. Había llegado solo un mes después de la renovación de la mansión a finales de los 80´s, cabello largo y apestando a alcohol.

Kurt fue el primero en reconocerle, ropa sucia y semblante miserable, pasando uno de los flacos brazos de Warren sobre sus hombros y con una mirada, mitad suplica, mitad determinación dirigida a Charles. Él solo asintió con la cabeza, abriéndole el paso hasta la segunda planta, dejando a Arcángel instalado en lo que sería su pedacito de ese hogar.

Beast, suspira, demasiado acostumbrado al robo de comida cuando hay un refrigerador comunal. Se acerca al rubio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para que deje de moverse, sus alas son un arma potencial para rasguñar las alacenas y tirar las cosas de la encimera, incluso para encender la estufa –aun nadie ha averiguado como hizo eso-.

—Te sugiero Warren que respires, aún hay más pudines en el refrigerador, puedo darte el mío si lo quieres —. Henry dijo, sonrisa tensa y con una mano señalando al refrigerador, atrayendo la atención del rubio por unos segundos.

—El mío era de chocolate —. Murmuro, si McCoy no le conociera, diría que Warren estaba haciendo un ligero puchero.

—El mío también —. Mintió, recordándose comprar un nuevo pudin para Storm antes de que se diera cuenta del faltante, la chica morena era mucho más sensible a la falta de postres dulces que Warren.

Arcángel, que había llegado a la tercera década, jugo con los dedos de sus manos, antes de estirar la mano en silenciosa aceptación del pudin. Beast sintió podía respirar de nuevo por unas horas más, hasta que Nightcrawler se cruzara en su camino y la sed de venganza por el postre robado resurgiera en el chico rubio.

La presencia de Negasonic en la cocina, jugando con su celular le hizo girar.

—Beast hay alguien en la entrada preguntado por Coloso —. La chica comunico sin apartar sus ojos del aparato, Beast odiaba un poquito esa clase de tecnología que parecía apropiarse de la mente de sus estudiantes más jóvenes.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es la persona que lo está buscando? — Pregunto, cuando se hubo asegurado de que Warren estaba feliz con el pudin de chocolate, sentándose en la barrita americana e ignorándoles.

—Sí, es la novia de Deadpool.

Beast siente el escalofrió escalándole uno a uno de los huesos de sus columna, el profesor había tenido razón al advertirles que Wade no se quedaría quieto, aceptando todo lo que había pasado en este nuevo mundo. Beast entonces recordó, Vietnam, la guerra, el ataque en el capitolio y a Erik casi matando a Charles. Logan había intervenido en la línea temporal para evitar lo que en sus palabras seria "el mundo es una mierda en el futuro y todos vamos a irnos al carajo si no evitamos la construcción de centinelas"

Henry debía confesarlo, porque no había creído ni media palabra cuando Logan había llegado hasta la mansión ese día tal profeta del apocalipsis. Pero tuvo que tragarse sus teorías cuando eso pareció ser el detonante perfecto para que Charles dejara de inyectarse el suero que reprimía el gen X, y abandonara las botellas añejas de alcohol. Así que se arriesgó, yendo junto al profesor hacia ese nuevo camino desconocido y peligroso sin ver una sola vez a atrás.

La lealtad podría ser su calidad más destacable dentro de su grupo de sobrevivientes como a veces Charles los llamaba.

Ellie, levanto su rostro cuando Beast no hablo de nuevo, recargado sobre la barrita y la mirada perdida. Ellie dio un paso hacia enfrente elevando una de sus manos para traer a su profesor de nuevo, el dio un respingo antes de enfocarla de nuevo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo profesor? —Ella se había inclinado hacia enfrente, deslizando su celular en la bolsa traerá de sus shorts, él negó con movimientos lentos y ella frunció el ceño.

—Hazla pasar al despacho del profesor Xavier, después trae a Piotr a la cocina por favor.

—Coloso aún no llega, ha salido con Mystic a un encargo de Magneto, profesor.

—Bien, si, cierto. Aun así llévala al despacho, yo me encargo.

Ellie asintió, aun un poco renuente con la tensión que se reflejaba en el cuerpo del mayor, era fácil notar cuando alguien estaba preocupado y ansioso con las dimensiones de Henry. Ella dio media vuelta, sacando su celular, para mandarle un mensaje a Coloso de igual forma había sido él quien aceptara la visita de Vanessa a la Mansión.

—Eres horrible para mentir amigo, o ella es demasiado perspicaz, no estoy seguro, la nueva generación de nosotros tiene ese sentido de aprender todo demasiado rápido que asusta —. Warren hablo, lamiendo sus labios chocolatados y recargando ambos brazos sobre la barrita. Beast se alzó de hombros.

—No es algo que quiera saber a ciencia cierta.

—Esto tiene que ver con la visita que tuvimos de Deadpool hace unas semanas ¿cierto? Estaba en la sala de entrenamientos cuando Rose le dio su mensaje a Logan, nunca vi a alguien con tantas venas a punto de estallar solo por enojo. Vaya que es temperamental.

—Logan solo ha tenido un pasado difícil, él conoció a Wade cuando estaban en la vanguardia de mercenarios, fueron compañeros, es por Logan que él tiene el factor curativo.

—Sí, bueno eso es más que obvio, pero no explica que su novia haya venido hasta Salem solo a visitar a Piotr, es demasiado sospechoso.

—No, no lo es. Porque lo que significa es que Wade no volvió con ella, y que el profesor tomo la decisión correcta de busca a Tony Stark —. Beast suspiro, que Charles tuviera la razón no era algo extraño pero tampoco alentador, más cuándo se trataba de situaciones a nivel multi universo.

—Tienes alguna idea de que le dirás a la novia —Pregunto Warren, mirando con Beast se sacudía el cabello de la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Ninguna, si soy honesto ni siquiera preví terminar envuelto de alguna manera en esto —. Beast dijo, acomodándose la bata de laboratorio y aflojando la corbata, le estaba costando respirar —. Podrías llamar a Logan —. Pidió Henry sintiendo como es que una idea se encendía rápidamente en su cabeza.

Warren asintió, bajando del banquito de la barra y replegando sus alas, él también pensaba, aun sin tener ninguna información sobre la situación, que esto iba a ser algo grande.

…

…

…

Hay bolitas de papel mojado impactando contra su nuca, Peter suprime el gruñido y el asco, porque sabe de qué exactamente están mojadas. Se sacude sobre el asiento, para subir la capucha de su campera. Tía May ha olvidado lavar, por segunda vez en dos semanas, eso ha reducido drásticamente sus opciones de ropa, todos sus suéteres y jeans favoritos dentro del canasto que tiene una etiqueta de prioridad que May ignora con absoluta naturalidad. Peter ha tomado una mochila deportiva para echar todo lo que se seque rápido porque hoy pasara la tarde con MJ y Harry, así que usara la lavadora de cualquiera de los dos, ninguno ha llegado al acuerdo para elegir en que casa terminaran rellenos de pizza, soda de fresa y malas películas mientras tratan de descifrar la lógica de las ecuaciones cuadráticas y memorizar la diferencia entre un una probeta y una pipeta.

Peter no quiere decirlo en voz alta, que él puede ayudarles, porque el orgullo de esos dos es una cosa sensible, y él no quiere tratar con berrinche de cabello pelirrojo y golpes juguetones en su hombro –Harry- que dejaran moretones.

La sensación de algo impactándose contra su cabeza se repite, Peter quiere tanto girar y defenderse, decir ¡Basta! A Flash y sus aires de chico popular sobre valorado, pero entonces la voz de tío Ben es la que le reprende, fuerte y sin derecho a réplica, porque él no le educo de esa forma, y ahora los dos, papá y él, le vigilan desde donde sea que se vaya cuando uno se muere.

—Señor Parker, pase a la pizarra.

El profesor tras el escritorio le sonríe, él es bueno, piensa Peter, es uno de los más jóvenes y sus métodos son fáciles de aprender, aun así su mente ha estado dispersa, mantener la piedra que cuelga escondida de su cuello, le drena las neuronas y la fuerza.

Así que Peter niega con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta que es su profesor favorito, quien le mira con una ceja alzada y los labios formando una tensa línea. La sonrisa se ha esfumado.

—Señor Parker no es una invitación, así que levántese y resuelva el teorema 2 del problema.

Peter lo hace, tropezando con su propia mochila y sintiendo las mejillas calientes ante las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros. MJ le mira fijamente para darle ánimos, él le sonríe pequeñito, porque sabe que puede hacerlo, resolver el teorema 2 es en realidad el menor de sus inconvenientes. Lo difícil ahí es liderar con la sensación de unos ojos fijos en su espalda. Él está aquí, es lo que su sentido arácnido le susurra, lo que le inyecta los nervios y provoca que sus movimientos sean torpes. Su sola presencia le altera.

Camina lentamente, tomando el plumón, y comienza, los números fluyen de sus dedos tan rápido como lo hicieron las palabras de Tony dos noches atrás.

_El soldado de la legión de hierro lo había dejado en el techo de su edificio de apartamentos, Peter apenas si tuvo el tiempo justo para deslizarse por la escalera de incendio y entrar por la ventana de su piso, sin mochila ni bicicleta. May iba a matarlo, él se sentía estúpido por haber corrido como un conejo de un depredador. Se sacudió los jeans, mientras trataba de hacer algo con su cabello revuelto, producto del vuelo y sus movimientos frenéticos por estar a más de 200 metros de altura del suelo lindo y seguro._

_Dio una respiración profunda y giro la perilla. Y grito, no uno de susto-él ya era grande así que no podía gritar por miedo- grito como una adolescente hormonal en el concierto de su banda favorita. No se avergonzó de ello. Caminando a través del perchero y la sala hasta llegar agitado, con lagrimitas en sus ojos ante el asiento que sobre salía en la sala._

— _Charles Xavier, oh por todos los protones del universo, Charles Xavier está en la sala de mi casa, que alguien me pelliz…Aouch. ¡Hey, eso me dolió! —. Peter apenas podía hablar, con su cuerpo tembloroso y la voz ronca, Tony le sonrió alzando sus hombros cuando el chico le miro con los ojos entrecerrados ante el pellizco en su brazo._

— _Tú pediste que lo hiciera, no me puedes culpar de tus deseos chicos._

— _Se le llama lenguaje figurado, no trates de justificar tu daño a menores Tony, sabes bien que…espera, me dolió. ¡Me dolió!, entonces es real, Tony, Tony, El profesor Xavier está aquí —. Peter, estaba saltando sobre su sitio, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos e intercalando su mirada entre el profesor y el científico. Tony rio —. No te atrevas a burlarte, de seguro te pusiste igual —. La risa se detuvo abruptamente y Peter supo, tenía la razón._

— _Para tu información fu completamente elocuente en mis palabras y no pedí que nadie me pellizcara cuando estuvo en mi sala._

— _Detalles —. Desestimo Peter con una mano, Tony se inclinó para revolverle el cabello como un cachorro rebelde —No, no, espera, estas siendo muy rudo —. Peter se alejó del alcance de Tony, para sacudirse de nuevo la ropa y tomar aire, elevo una mano frente al profesor que parecía entretenido con ese intercambio entre ambos castaños —. Profesor Xavier, soy un gran admirador de su trabajo, y un fiel creyente de la tesis que hizo para la universidad de Oxford._

— _Bueno, al menos no quisiste acaparar el ser el fan número 1 —. Susurro Tony, sentándose en el mullido sofá junto a la tía May, que había permanecido en silencio, mirando cada una de las expresiones de su sobrino._

— _Para que redundar en lo obvio —. Peter le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes, Tony solo rodo los ojos._

— _Mucho gusto señor Parker —. Dijo Charles, estrechando su mano y Peter dio un chillido de emoción que hizo reír a May —. Es bueno saber que todavía existen chicos de tu edad que se interesan por viejos trabajos como son los mío._

— _Oh no, su trabajo, yo ni siquiera pude detenerme ¿sabe? Todo eso sobre la teoría del gen X y la evolución humana es simplemente fascinante._

— _Sí, bueno, eso ya quedo claro para todos, ahora podrías recoger tus pantys, el profesor no suele coleccionar ese tipo de halagos —. Tony le miró, sonrisa coqueta patentada._

_Peter abrió la boca, con el ceño fruncido, pero May le detuvo, poniéndose de pie._

— _Iré a preparar más té —. Les sonrió a Tony Y Charles —. También tengo un poco de pastel de los Watson, así que siéntanse libres de hablar tanto como quieran con mi sobrino que estará dos semanas castigado. Peter, cariño, bienvenido a casa._

_Peter bajo la cabeza, y Tony apenas pudo reprimir un sonido de burla. May entonces se marchó a la cocina._

— _Dos semanas castigado, son solo las 8:30, ¿a qué hora se supones que llegas chico? —. Tony le miro como se hace a un cachorro que ha sido enviado al patio trasero por mal comportamiento._

— _Seis —. Murmuro, sabiendo que su desayuno seria hígado encebollado, May siempre hacia hígado encebollado cuando estaba molesta, era su pequeña venganza contra el infractor de sus reglas._

— _Peter, señor Stark, sería bueno comenzar con lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí —. Charles lo dijo suave, entrelazando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su regazo. Peter camino la estrecha sección de los sillones, para tomar el lugar vació que había dejado May —. Las condiciones Peter de nuestra visita, como sabrás, no son las más optimas, lamento mucho que sea esto lo que nos haya obligado a conocernos, he recibido hace unos minutos la llamada de Henry, sobre un visitante en la mansión y me ha hecho ver que la decisión sobre contarte me es ahora una obligación, tanto para ti como para las personas que te rodean, has quedado en un punto crítico, sin pretenderlo._

— _Es sobre Deadpool, ¿verdad?_

— _No Peter, es sobre el universo, no solo el nuestro sino el de cada una de las realidades que componen la existencia misma y su fragilidad. Cuando leíste sobre mi trabajo, debiste encontrar un apartado sobre el multi universo —. La voz de Charles sonaba a sabiduría y estabilidad, un hombre experimentado a tener conversaciones en las que se jugaban vidas, mundos, guerras y sobrevivencia. Peter asintió, mirando los ojos hundidos y velados, el profesor olía a tristeza —. He estado retomando este tema a ultimas fechas, debido a ciertos eventos que involucran a la comunidad mutante a nivel mundial. No puedo decirte con precisión sobre ello, pero puedo asegurarte que era post apocalíptico lo que ahí sucedía. No por una guerra, sino por una caza desmedida contra nosotros. Muchos Filósofos han dicho que el hombre tiende a atacar aquello que desconoce, por una simple razón. Miedo. Y será el miedo Peter, lo que algún día terminara con el mundo._

_Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala, el eco de la cocina empujando la tensión y el desconcierto de Peter._

— _Debido al incidente, se tomó la decisión de incidir sobre la línea temporal, para evitar que el detonante que llevo a ese futuro. Lamento decir que yo estoy íntimamente relacionado a ello. Debiste alguna vez haberlo escuchado sobre lo ocurrido en el capitolio, y como Mystic salvo a un presidente del ataque de Magneto —. Peter asintió, eso estaba en los libros de historia de secundaria. No existía persona de los Estados Unidos que no recordara esa fecha de implantación de leyes especiales para los mutantes —. Si eso, dentro de otras cosas, no se hubiese evitado, nuestro futuro estaría perdido, ¿puedes imaginarlo joven Peter? La cacería humana de la raza humana contra ella misma._

_No Peter no podía, no después de todo el desastre que parecía haber quedado tras la guerra civil para héroes como él, pequeños jóvenes que intentaban proteger lo que amaban, y ahora eran catalogados como una amenaza contra las naciones unidas y muchos códigos de seguridad. Por eso no podía, ni quería imaginarse ese mundo donde parecía que no existía ya nada que proteger más que días de una vida inhóspita._

_Negó, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón, sintió los dedos de Tony entonces, deslizarse sobre sus hebras, empujándole para que retomara su posición con leves toques de sus yemas frías, Peter sintió esa necesidad que la figura de Tony siempre le despertaba, se acercó a su costado y se quedó ahí, dándole un poco de su propio calor corporal. Iron Man, se lo permitió._

— _Hay muchas líneas de tiempo que se ejecutan simultáneamente pudiendo cambiar de dirección —. Comenzó Tony, poniéndole voz a la ciencia tras la poca información que Charles podía decirle a Peter, Tony tomo entonces la responsabilidad de descifrarlo, de usar las palabras correctas en las que no se desafiara ni al destino ni a la realidad, sintiendo la nostalgia de sus conversaciones con Bruce y Jarvis en su laboratorio. Peter le enfoco, conocía la fuente de aquello, de Albert Existen y sus suspensiones de mundos alternos —. Podrías comenzar en una línea, a continuación, cambiar de dirección para producir un resultado diferente de lo que esperabas originalmente. Esto significa que hay múltiples posibilidades que existen simultáneamente en cualquier momento, sujeto a nuestra elección consciente y deliberada._

" _Esto es el poder de dirigir nuestra atención a través de este campo de inteligencia, el_ _"holograma cuántico"_ _. El ejemplo más común para explicar el holograma es tener un pensamiento poderoso, con este podríamos activar otra hebra vertical del tiempo, en el que somos físicamente saludables, porque no tendríamos enfermedades. Lo mismo se aplica a todos los ámbitos de la vida, el rendimiento máximo en cada área es una realidad en otra dimensión. El salto hacia lo que deseamos provoca una dimensión paralela. Nosotros pertenecemos a esta realidad, el Profesor sin embargo, tiene la facultad de haber tenido una ventaja, su mente ha transcendido sobre toda las leyes del holograma, su cuerpo es de este mundo, su conciencia en cambio a interactuado con su otro yo"._

— _Ustedes están hablando de universos alternos como si de verdad existieran — Dijo Peter agitado, sus neuronas en una revolución que pela contra todo lo que le ha sido enseñado. Su fe se sobrepone a su lógica —. Es por eso que el profesor y tu temen, temen que Deadpool rompa la línea de espacio y tiempo que nos rige, había una ruptura que daría paso a portales, estos podrían traer amenazas que nosotros no estamos listos para enfrentar, o inclusos exterminar la vida misma si las leyes físicas se ven alteradas ante el holograma cuántico._

_Tony sonrió, dándole un toque sobre su hombro, Peter no pudo sentirse más orgulloso._

— _Se lo dije Profesor, el chico es listo —. Canturreo Tony, dándole una mirada cómplice que hizo sonrojar a Spiderman._

— _Y yo no lo dude ni por un segundo señor Stark —. Charles siente la leve palpitación sobre sus sienes, Erik le estaba llamando —. Ahora que tienes una idea sobre la gravedad de la situación, espero que entiendas porque tenemos que tomar esta decisión._

_Peter frunció el ceño, sabía que no le gustaría._

— _He contactado con el Doctor Strange —. Dijo Tony, girando un poco su cabeza hacia él —. Tenemos que protegerte de Deadpool y necesitamos que para eso dejes de ser Spiderman por un tiempo._

_Peter se puso de pie, porque de pronto estar pegado a Tony le quemaba y tener al profesor en su sala dejo de ser un sueño hecho realidad. La mirada avellana de Stark, y los ojos llenos de arrugas de Charles, reflejaban resignación, la misma que querían implantar en él, para que aceptara las arbitrajes de adultos, Peter se sintió entonces impotente, pequeño y en desventaja de tener solo 14. Así que comenzó a negar._

— _Ciertamente, joven Peter no podemos obligarte a nuestras decisiones egoístas, pero tenemos confianza en que hayas entendido cual importante es que acates el plan que hemos hecho, no solo para ti, sino como una forma de proteger todo lo que te es y nos es importante._

_Charles lo hacía sonar fácil, mientras exponenciaba esa sensación de estar actuando infantil. Peter de verdad que quiso patear el piso y gritarles que no era justo._

— _No podrán detenerlo —. Dijo Peter, con las rodillas temblorosas y mucha fe en sus palabras —. Ustedes no podrán detenerle, y él, ¿saben? Estoy seguro que ha tenido muchas oportunidades de hacerme daño, pero no lo ha hecho._

— _Por supuesto que no joven Peter, Wade no te dañaría a ti, sin embargo no podemos estar seguros del resto del mundo. Su capacidad es compleja y difícil de disuadir, es, inestable. Por eso también entendemos que no será fácil contenerle, no existe persona alguna que quiera enfrentarse a Deadpool por simple gusto pero no tenemos más opción cuando la amenaza ha llegado a los Illuminati, nuestras medidas joven Peter, son mucho más suaves que cualquier cosa que ellos elijan para combatir esta situación._

_Tony, desvió la mirada, porque él también lo había pensado, en Reed, en Namur, incluso en Steve, que eran algunos de los miembros de los Illuminati que le habían dado de baja temporal ante el desastre de los acuerdos de Sokovia. No tenía ni la energía ni la fuerza para tener que entrar a una reunión, en una habitación mal iluminada por la categoría a la que la situación partencia y que le obligaría a regresar._

_Porque él sí que prefería enfrentar a Deadpool que a Steve y las cosas por las que creía y luchaba._

— _Puedo ayudar, déjenme ayudar. Él me quiere a mi ¿cierto? Yo puedo hacer algo con eso._

— _Si Deadpool interfiere en la afluencia con la que este universo se está desarrollando todo esto habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo chico. Nosotros hemos venido hasta aquí para que sus vidas no colisionen. Si tu entras en contacto con él vale exactamente a lo mismo que darle un arma a un asesino —Tony trato de ser razonable, a pesar de que su voz sonaba temblorosa, y tratar de negociar sobre decisiones transcendentales le resurgiera los malos recuerdos._

_Peter quiso replicar, algo saltaba en su pecho, y hubo furia diluyéndose a la misma velocidad que su adrenalina, se mordió el interior de la mejilla._

— _Joven Peter, a veces simplemente es bueno aceptar, que no se puede evitar que alguien jale del gatillo._

— _No lo sabrás si no lo intentas —. Objeto ante la mirada serena de Charles y la hundida de Tony._

— _Es a un mercenario al que intentamos detener Peter._

_Tony se había puesto de pie, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, Peter lo sintió entonces, el leve temblor que la ansiedad estaba provocando en Stark, así que fue por él, por ese hombre que había estado huyendo de Nueva York y todo lo que representaba que cedió, Tony había empujado sus instintos, obligándose a pisar una vez más Queens no para pedir ayuda, sino para protegerle._

— _Está bien —. Murmuro, sintiendo como esa mano le abandonaba la espalda para ir hasta su nuca y atraerle. La frente de Peter choco contra el pecho de Tony, y sus manos estrujaron el saco del millonario._

_Ninguno de los dos tenía la suficiente fuerza para enfrentar el holograma cuántico solo, pero tal vez lo lograrían si eran un frente unido._

_Así que Peter termino en una casa que parecía ser el puente de las dimensiones convergentes, acompañado por Visión y conociendo a Stephen Strange._

— _Peter Parker, las estrellas me han hablado mucho sobre ti y como has cuidado de la ciudad —. Strange le sonrió, guiándolo hacia el interior._

_Peter sintió su estómago encogerse cuando la puerta se cerró y entonces no hubo sitio para el arrepentimiento._

La piedra es de color purpura y tiene la misma consistencia de un cuarzo, ha sido especialmente diseñado para esconderlo de los ojos ambiciosos de Wade. Peter siente los bordes contra la línea que le divide sus púberes pectorales, mientras escribe la respuesta del teorema y la sonrisa regresa a su profesor.

—Es correcto señor Parker. Ahora regrese a su asiento—. Dijo el profesor orgulloso de tener a uno de los mejores del distrito en su clase, a veces era un poco distraído, solo se tenía que tener paciencia con él, después de todo seguía siendo un niño. Peter asintió. La campana sonó —. Bien, llevan de tarea el tercer teorema, disfruten su fin de semana y no olviden que tenemos el examen programado para el jueves.

Hubo un murmullo de gemidos ahogados y replicas perdidas. La sonrisa del profesor se hizo más grande, disfrutaba de esos momentos, por reprobable que se escuchara, estar del otro lado del sistema educativo tenía sus ventajas.

Peter se dejó caer sobre su asiento, tomando su mochila y dejando caer todas sus cosas descuidadamente. La Piedra quemaba, picaba su sensible piel. Quiso quitarla no por primera vez. MJ noto su gesto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo? —La pelirroja se había recargado en el respaldo del pupitre, Peter ni siquiera elevo el rostro y negó, ella hizo un mohín con la boca que en otro tiempo al castaño le hubiese parecido encantador, hoy al contrario no le prestó atención —. Sabes que puedes contarme ¿cierto?

—Lo sé —. Peter suspiro, tratado de sonreírle, MJ estrecho sus ojos.

—Vale, me adelantare, no se vayan sin mí —. Le advirtió, apuntándole con un dedo amenazante.

—No me atrevería siquiera a pensarlo MJ.

Ella le sonrió, inclinándose para besar su frente

—Bien, yo tampoco me atrevería a dejarte Peter.

Ella se giró, para correr hacia la salida del pasillo sur, el que tenía las escaleras que daban directo al gimnasio. Peter toco su frente distraídamente, seguro que debió de sentir algo más que sorpresa por las palabras y beso de MJ, no lo hubo. La piedra se sintió de nuevo caliente. Él estaba cerca. Le buscaba desesperantemente, la Piedra no solo le ocultaba de Deadpool también expandía su campo de fuerza cuando él entraba en contacto con otras personas, para encubrir las pistas de su presencia. Y así como Wade no podía verle, él tampoco podía encontrar a Wade, la Piedra funcionaba hacia ambos lados.

Peter entonces se levantó, obstruyendo ambas puertas del vacío salón con seguro y parándose debajo de una de las ventilas del aire. Llevo sus manos hasta su cuello y saco el amuleto.

—Lo siento Tony —. Susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras la piedra se deslizaba por su cabeza hasta quedar colgando entre sus dedos.

Cuando sus ojos miel se abrieron de nuevo, su corazón dio un salto.

—Baby boy.

Peter podía hacerlo, él podría detenerlo. Lo creía de la misma forma en que la entereza de Steve flaqueo en el puerto de despegue, evitando enfrentar directamente a Tony durante su pelea y enfocándose en él. Spiderman, sonrió pequeñito, ambas manos tras la espalda, meciendo el peso de su cuerpo como un péndulo.

—Hola Deadpool.

Y decidió por él mismo que la hora de entender que es lo que quería Wade de él había llegado.

…

…

…

(Just have fun), wanna,  
Play you like a game boy.  
(Don't want one), what's,  
The thrill of the same toy?

**Serial Killer- Lana del Rey**


End file.
